Just A Kiss
by slushiefulloflove
Summary: AU: Santana and Brittany are backpackers who meet as they travel through Europe. Is it fate that brought them there together? Or is it just a coincidence? Based on the song/music video by Lady Antebellum.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. :|

Hello, wonderful people. I was on the bus going home from school when I got the idea for the plot of this Brittana fanfic. I remembered that cute little story Lady Antebellum's Just A Kiss music video had and couldn't help but think how adorable it would be if that happened to Brittana in the AU-verse! I'm still kind of thinking about how I'll really progress this as posting this chapter is kind of just like a little test run if people will actually be interested in reading this story or not. I hope you all are. I really want to continue this story. :3

As for the readers of 'Stay With Me', I honestly don't really know how I'll get on with continuing that story. I know the plot is really interesting but I just can't seem to find the inspiration to continue it. So as of now, 'Stay With Me' will be on hiatus until I have the inspiration and ideas to continue it. Meanwhile, give this one a go. I really want to continue this. (:

- Mickey.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Santana, Hurry up! You're gonna be late for your flight!" Quinn yells out into the almost empty apartment, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

The blonde and her Latina best friend have just graduated from university - NYU - and are now heading their separate ways. Quinn will be interning in a well known law firm in Chicago while Santana will be on her way to travel the most of Europe as a backpacker. Both of them were going on their way to fulfill the dreams they've always dreamt of since high school and they're pretty damned determined to not let anything get in their way.

"Oh god. Just give me a sec!" A few moments later, a girl with dark hair framing her beautiful Latina features proceeds to walk down the stairs, a scowl evident on her face.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Fabray. Are you really that excited to get rid of me?" Santana rolls her eyes, tightening the straps of her backpack as she stands in front of her best friend.

Quinn just shakes her head and laughs. She really was going to miss this feisty bitchy best friend of hers. She'll really have to get used to her not being around or else she wouldn't be able to cope. The blonde lets out a little sigh and smiles as she looked at Santana.

The sound of a taxi honking outside breaks them out of their trance, the sudden feeling of dread filling both of their hearts.

"So this is really it, huh?" Quinn sighed out, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"I.. Yeah. This is it." The Latina nods, letting out a little sigh herself. She and Quinn have been through so much together - she was more like a sister than a best friend actually. She really thinks that she'll be having a hard time coping to the absence of her annoying best friend. Who'll be cooking for her now? Who'll be taking her drunken ass home whenever she gets too much to drink? She really didn't know how she'll get through a whole year of traveling around Europe without Quinn.

"I'll really miss you, Santana." Quinn steps forward suddenly, not even hesitating to wrap her arms around the Latina, her chin resting on her shoulder. She choked back a little sob as she just held her best friend, not really wanting to let go.

"I.. I guess I'll miss you're annoying ass too." Santana mumbles almost embarrassed, her arms moving to wrap around Quinn as well. She too attempted to stop her tears, wiping her eyes furiously with one hand, her other arm still wrapped around Quinn. "God, Quinn. Don't cry. It's only gonna be a year."

"But still." The blonde pouts, her lips suddenly curving to a small smile. "You take care over in Europe, alright? Make out with a bunch of French guys for me. I wanna know if they're really as good as they say." The blonde pulls away with a teasing chuckle, knowing this will piss the Latina off..

"I'll take care, Q." Santana just rolls her eyes, scoffing a bit. Quinn knew that she swung the other way and is really grateful that she was accepted with open arms. No one else really knew that she was gay and for some reason, she isn't really fond of letting other people know. "You take care in Chicago too, alright?"

"Always." Quinn grins, her eyes suddenly falling to her wrist watch. "You've got to go, San." she pulls away from the hug, helping the Latina with one of her two carry on bags. "We don't want you getting late for your flight."

Santana nods and leadsthe way towards the cab, putting her bags into the trunk before sliding into the backseat, looking up at the roof of the taxi. 'I'm really going to do this..' she thinks, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth as she waited for the cab to move. She really never imagined that she'll really get to travel around Europe on her own. She really is grateful though - especially to her parents. They knew that she's always wanted this and despite the hesitant and worrisome feelings they had towards this trip and one whole year of not seeing their baby in person, they finally decide to give it to the Latina as a graduation present.

A knock on the car window breaks her out of her little reminiscence, reaching to the side to press the button, the window rolling down.

"Call me when you get to Italy, bitch." Quinn smiles widely, giving Santana a wave.

"Will do." Santana smiles back, reaching out to squeeze Quinn's hand. "Good luck in Chicago. We'll l see each other again soon."

"Yes. Definitely." Quinn squeezes Santana's hand back before letting go and stepping back, waving goodbye one last time to her best friend. "Bye Santana. Good luck in Europe too."

Santana smiles and waves back, pressing the button to roll the window back up.

"Where to, Miss?" The cab driver asks, turning slightly to the backseat where Santana was seated. The Latina told him her destination - the airport - before moving to grab her ticket from her knapsack. It read:

_Santana Marie Lopez_

_From: New York City_

_To: Venice, Italy_

She smiles slightly, examining it, already thinking of things she'd like to do one she gets there. She is still quite nervous though as it is such an unfamiliar place. She knows she'll be okay though. She puts her ticket back into her knapsack, tightening the garter to lock it.

Latina leans back onto the seat of the car with a long sigh, feeling the taxi begin to move, driving away towards the direction of her destination. She's kind of excited and a little scared at the same time - even now that she's just on her way to the airport. She's never really travelled on her own. She knew she'll be fine though. She was a bitch after all. Things could only go so well when it comes to a bitch.

* * *

In another part of the USA down south, someone else prepares for a traveling trip herself. Brittany just recently graduated as well from a local performing arts school in her little town in Arizona. Her best friend, Rachel, invited her to join her on a trip around Europe for a year. Brittany knows it's quite a long time but at least she is going to be with her best friend plus it will be a totally fun and exciting experience for her.

Her blonde hair sticks to the back of her neck as she continues to dance around her room, flawless and graceful movements made as she picks up difference articles of clothing to take along with her on her trip. Brittany grins as she sees her cat make its way towards her, immediately leaning down to gather her cat in her arms.

"I'm so going to miss you a lot, Tubbs." she murmurs softly as she cuddles her cat closer to her, despite her pet's overwhelming weight.

She puts the cat down and returns to her packing. She is currently packing for her trip to Europe with Rachel. They're leaving tonight and the blonde hasn't even packed yet. It's not that she's lazy or anything. Honestly, she just didn't know what to take with her.

She lets out a little sigh, collapsing onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She really couldn't wait until their trip. It was so exciting.

"Britt Britt?" She heard a little voice mumble, hearing her door creak open slightly, revealing her little sister.

She smiles at the sight of her little sister and beckons her to come over which the little six year old immediately does.

"What's wrong, Kimmy?" Brittany whispers softly, hoisting the little girl up to her lap.

"Are you really leaving tonight, Britty?" Kim whispers, snaking her arms around her big sister's neck.

The blonde frowns slightly at this, tightening her hold around the little girl gently. "Kimmy.." she murmurs softly, pressing her lips to her sister's temple.

Kim pouts, burying her face into Brittany's neck. "Don't leave, Britt Britt.." she mumbles softly, her little hands fisting onto the tall blonde's shirt.

Brittany bites her bottom lip, just hugging her sister to herself. She is going to be gone for a long while after all. She didn't want to make a promise to the little girl about coming back as soon as she could. That isn't cool at all.

"Kim.." Brittany pulls away slightly, looking into her little sister's eyes. "I am leaving tonight." She cringes when she sees a hint of a tear develop in Kim's bright blue eyes along with her thin bottom lip evidently trembling.

"Sweetie, please don't cry.." Brittany pleads, not really good with these kinds of situations at all - especially when it came to her little sister. She is basically her central weakness.

"B-but you're leaving.."

"But I will be back. I promise. I'll even take something back for you." Brittany kisses the tip of her sister's nose.

"R-really?" Kim sniffles, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, suddenly alright after hearing that something will be taken back for her.

"Really." Brittany smiles, tucking a lock of Kim's hair behind her ear. She didn't technically lie. She is going to come back in a year so. "Now wipe that frown of your face and help me pack the rest of my things. Make yourself useful, my dear sister." Brittany says in a really bad British accent which makes Kim giggle.

"Frowns can't be wiped away. Silly Britty." The little girl hops off of her sister's lap and begins to help her pack, her frown now replaced with a big smile.

About an hour later, Brittany finally finished packing - well, after having a playful debate with Kim about which stuffed animal she should take, that is. Kim won, of course, with her little stuffed unicorn and victorious little smirk.

Both blondes collapse onto Brittany's bed, sighing deeply, both worn out from looking all over the older blonde's room for potential things to bring. Kim's pretty much already asleep, her little thumb stuck to her mouth. The older blonde just smiles, placing a kiss to her sister's forehead, whispering. "Thanks, Kimmy."

As Brittany sits up so she can get ready, she suddenly hears her cellphone ring, her eyebrows furrowing slightly a she sees that it was Rachel. They're going to leave soon anyway. Why call her now?

She presses call and lifts the phone to her ear, leaning onto the headboard of her bed.

"Rach?" Brittany bites her bottom lip.

"Britt.." she hears her best friend breathe out.

There's something wrong. Brittany could feel it. Rachel's pretty much at a lost for words. That never happened to her except when she's nervous. Or frightened.

"Rachel.. What's wrong?"

"Brittany.. I.. I can't go to Europe." Rachel finally lets out.

Brittany's eyes widens, a frown forming on her lips. So the trip was cancelled now? That sucks.

"I need to go to Chicago with my Dads. I'm really sorry, Britt.."

"Oh.. That's okay." she lets out a defeated sigh. "I was just kind of really excited about it is all."

"No.. No. I can't go. But you can! Go on the trip, Brittany. I know you've always wanted to go to Europe."

"B-but you're not there and you paid for this ticket, Rach.."

"It's alright, sweetie." she hears Rachel chuckles softly. "Just go and you can tell me all about your trip on Skype or whenever you get back! Maybe I'll even catch up with you. Just go, Britt. You'll have so much fun!"

Brittany bites her bottom lip, considering the offer. Would it be wrong for her to accept the offer? Rachel's offering it to her after all. Would it be rude to decline?

"Come on, Brittany! You know you want to!" Rachel encouraged.

That was true. She really did want to. Brittany lets out one more little sigh and nods as she said to the phone.

"Alright. I'll go."

* * *

And that was chapter one! No Brittana interaction at all but yeah. It's kinda setting the scene for the story. I'm really excited as to how the story will progress! I hope you all like it. Leave me some feedback if you can please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. :|

Hi guys! Thanks for all the follows, favorites and the lone review! I knew this wasn't gonna catch much attention since the summary's quite boring but I promise it'll get interesting! Enjoy the second chapter and please do leave review when you can!

- Mickey.

* * *

_Santana Lopez - 17.00pm_

About more than ten hours later, Santana's plane lands on the area of Toronto, Canada for a five hour layover. She sighs as she hears the echo of the flight attendant's voice around the plane, not really knowing what to do once she's off the plane. It's only Canada. There's not much to do there really. What's she supposed to do now for the next five hours?

The Latina grabs her carry on bags from the overhead compartment and moves to follow the mass of people making their way out of the plane. She hangs her camera bag loosely on her shoulder and takes her camera out, hanging the device around her neck by its straps. Might as well take photos while she's there. That's probably the only thing she'll end up doing for the rest of the layover.

**S-M-L-B-S-P**

_Santana Lopez - 18.00pm_

Santana walks aimlessly around the spacious airport, looking around random shops and stalls as she did so. There's not much to see really. It's just like any other airport she's encountered. Lots of people, lots of ethnicities and languages and of course, there were lots of food. She continues her journey around the building, hoping to find something at least worthy to do for the next four hours or so.

It's not long before Santana felt her stomach rumble, her hunger finally catching up to her. She wasn't really fed much on the plane - only a sandwhich and a packet of peanuts as it wasn't a long flight at all between New York and Canada. She walks around more, looking over food stalls, contemplating on what to eat. She hasn't really noticed how hungry or tires she was from her previous flight. It was like it just all just disappeared when she finally got her feet on the grounds of Canada. Italy was still a ways to go though.

In the end, the Latina has chosen to just grab a sandwhich from a cafe and a cup of coffee. She didn't really have that big of an appetite and surely a sandwhich by this size was good enough of her. It was of decent size - or maybe a bit bigger than that she didn't know but it definitely looked more than enough for her little appetite.

She takes a bite of her sandwhich before she moves to grab her knapsack from under the table. She takes her ticket out again just like in the cab before in New York and stares at it with an excited look in her eyes once again. She is really going to go forth with her dream to travel around Europe. No words could describe how happy or excited she really is. This is her first time out of the country for a long period of time and she is almost certain - that despite her very bitchy and snaply nature - that nothing could ever go wrong in this trip ever. She could only hope though. Nothing is for certain after all.

Santana continues to take little bites off of her sandwich before finally sliding her ticket back into her knapsack. She grips the cup of coffee in her hands, lifting it up to her lips, humming happily as she sips the warm, bittersweet liquid that was coffee. She resumes to eat until her sandwich is finished, grabbing her bags once again as she stands up, grabbing her cup of coffee and walks away to wherever the airport halls take her.

**S-M-L-B-S-P**

_Santana Lopez - 20.00pm_

Her coffee isn't even half finished when she finds out that she only has a couple of hours left for her layover. That was good news for her. That meant she has succeeded in finding interesting things to do for a good three hours and is now rewarded by the fact that she only had a couple of hours left. She has no idea what to do right now though.

As she walks along the not so crowded area more, she takes little sips of her coffee, her eyes focused in other places but the direction she was headed to. There're actually quite a few interesting places to see in an airport - also with the people. There are a lot of people too. Though it is only an airport in Canada, it isn't all that different from the other airports the Latina's been in.

As Santana looks to the side, stopping in her tracks as she notices something from a store, she doesn't notice someone coming towards her, who is equally just as unfocused as Santana is at that moment as well. The blonde woman doesn't notice the brunette standing in her way as her eyes are trailing along other places obviously enticed by the colorful vibe of the other shops.

The stranger bumps into Santana which causes the brunette's coffee to fall onto herself. Both of the women have their eyes equally widened, eventually looking up to meet each other's. Santana's eyebrows furrows into a glare as she looks down at her drenched outfit. Now she has to change. Good thing she had extra clothes on her carry on bags.

"¿Estás loco?" The Latina says exasperatedly, her cheeks turning red from embarassment.

"No nos fijamos en dónde camina hacia?" she hisses, grabbing some tissue from het knapsack to at leadt dry herself off before she changes. Good thing the coffee wasn't steaming hot anymore.

The blonde just stands there dumbly, stammering out apologies in English as she could not understand Spanish.

"I.. S-sorry.. No me speak Español." she lets out, not even sure if her Spanish is correct at all. "S-sorry.." she murmurs again, her reddened cheeks hidden by her blonde hair.

Santana just lets out a scoff, sending one more glare towards the stranger before stomping off towards the bathroom, not bothering to acknowledge the blonde anymore. She thought that nothing would definitely piss her off and go wrong in this trip but apparently, she isn't even in Europe yet and someone's already managed to piss her off. She thought wrong then.

**S-M-L-B-S-P**

_Santana Lopez - 21.30pm_

Once Santana has changed out of her clothes and into dry ones, she immediately resumes her walk, not wanting to think about her encounter with that stranger. She moves to sit on one of the seats in the station that she should be waiting in before she boards the plane.

There's only thirty minutes left now before boarding and she's already quite tired. She hopes to get in the plane as soon as possible so she can finally get her sleep on and finally get rid of the annoyance she still happened to have towards the stranger who bumped into her just a while ago.

She takes out her phone, thinking that she should give her parents and Quinn a call in order to let them know that she is currently on a layover and will be leaving again for Italy in no less than an hour. She decides to call her parents first, dialing their home phone number. She waits a few rings before a woman with a deep, raspy voice much like hers picks up, her Spanish accent evident in her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hola, Mami." Santana grins, leaning back on the chair she's sitting on.

"Santanita!" Her mother exclaims, obviously happy to have received a call from her daughter. "Are you in Italy already? Are you doing alright?"

"Nope." The young brunette replies. "I'm in Canada right now for the layover. I'll be boarding soon though. I just wanted to give you and Papi and Quinn a call to let you know I'm alright."

"That's great, Mija." There is a mild pause before Santana finally hears a breath being released from the other line. "I miss you already."

Santana chuckles softly, fidgeting with the straps of her camera bag. "I miss you too, Mami." she rolls her eyes playfully before her eyes begin to soften. "But really. Thank you for this. It's amazing."

"It's no problem, 'Tana. We just want to make our little girl happy."

"You have." Santana smiles happily.

After a few more minutes of talking, the Latina decides that it was probably time to give Quinn a call now since she didn't really have the time. There's only about fifteen minutes before boarding and if she's gonna call Quinn, then she better call her now.

"Well, I gotta go give Quinn a call now. You know how she gets when she doesn't hear from me when she's supposed to. I'll call you when I get to Italy."

"Oh right. Please do so. She's been flooding your Papi's phone for updates for a while." Her mother chuckles before quieting down again. "You take care alright? Te amo."

Santana just chuckles at what her mother revealed about Quinn. She is really quite the worry wart sometimes. She smiles at her mother's parting message and replies. "Of course. Te amo, Mami."

The Latina hangs up and holds her phone in her hands, scrolling through the phonebook until she found Quinn's number. She figures that the blonde would be worried sick by now. That's just how Quinn really is. Santana didn't know how Quinn will get up without cleaning up after somebody else's shit. That was her personality of course. Santana really hopes that her best friend can find other people to look after or annoy and be their friend or whatever while she's gone. Santana's not one to talk though. She hasn't really gotten into contact - both speech and physical - with anyone else besides flight attendants and that annoying stranger. She sighs. She didn't want to think about her right now.

Santana dials Quinn's number, putting it to her ear as she listens to it ring. Quinn hasn't exactly left for Chicago at all. She's scheduled to leave in a couple of days though and the Latina wanted to wish her a good and safe flight while she's at it.

It isn't long before her best friend picks up the phone, her soft feminine voice heard from the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Q." Santana smirks, looking towards her wristwatch as she sees how much time she has left for this phone call.

"Santana! Are you in Italy already? Or Canada? That's where your layover is right?" Quinn says excitedly which causes Santana's smirk to soften into a smile.

"Yeah. I'm actually boarding for Italy really soon but I wanted to give you and Mami and Papi a call before I left."

"That's awesome! Have you called Maribel and Leo? Oh my gosh, I'm so excited for you!" the blonde squeals, making the Latina laugh herself.

"Yeah, I've called them already. And I so notice your enthusiasm, Fabray. Europe's way better than your boring Chicago." Santana says, a smirk planted upon her lips.

"Whatever. At least I'll be earning money for myself." Quinn scoffs.

The Latina laughs, shaking her head in amusement at her best friend.

"So how's Canada? See any hot chicas around?" the blonde jokes.

Santana immediately remembers her encounter with that clumsy stranger, the look of pure joy escaping her expression. "Ugh. No. Not that great, really. Just this person bumped into me and made me spill my coffee on my self. So fucking annoying. I had to change my clothes." she scoffs.

"Calm down, San. I'm sure the person didn't mean to.. But hey, you drenched in coffee must be quite the sight! She's actually pretty lucky she got to see you in that state! I bet you blushed." Quinn just laughs which annoys Santana, making her roll her eyes.

"Whatever, Q."

"Aw, you love me!"

_"Calling all passengers. Flight 357 heading to Venice, Italy has now started boarding. Calling all passengers. Please make your way to gate 15 now."_

Santana begins to stand up as soon as the announcement was made, gathering up her things as she continues to talk to Quinn on her phone.

"Well, that's my cue." Santana chuckles softly, putting on her backpack, her camera bag hanging from her shoulders.

"Of course. You take care in Europe, alright? Enjoy your trip."

"Take care on your way to Chicago too. I'll talk to you soon again, Q. Bye."

Santana hangs up her phone and slides it back into her pocket, hoisting her carry on bags onto herself as she begins to walk towards the entrance to the plane. She is really quite tired. Thank goodness she is going on the plane soon. She needs her beauty sleep after all.

**S-M-L-B-S-P**

_Brittany Pierce - 22.12pm_

Brittany is running late. She runs through the crowds of people in the airport, her backpack bouncing a bit on her back. After being embarrassed in front of a really pretty girl she accidentally bumped into, she headed to the fountain in the middle of the building and remained there until she lost track of time. Her flight is going to leave in about fifteen minutes and she isn't even in the gate where her plane is at yet. Hell, she didn't even know which gate her plane is at.

_"Calling for passenger Brittany S. Pierce. You are needed in gate 15 - Flight 357 is awaiting you. Calling for passenger Brittany S. Pierce. Please make your way to gate 15 now for boarding."_

Well that answers her question.

The blonde then begins to make her way towards gate 15, already panting heavily as she has been running for a while now. She can't believe that she let herself be late on boarding her plane to Italy. This is where she needed Rachel for actually - she tends to overlook things a lot but the short brunette manages to keep her on track. The thing is though, Rachel isn't here and she has to look after herself. That's a challenge.

It wasn't long before she finally reaches her destination, handing the attendant her ticket, tearing off the part they needed and let her in.

Brittany sighs as she walks through the aisle, trying to find her designated seat, her eyebrows furrowing as she gets there at the stranger who had the window seat beside her. She pouts. She wanted the window seat.

Brittany sits on her designated chair and looks towards the stranger who is currently sleeping. Well, that's what she thinks so. A hat is covering the woman's face thus hiding her face. The blonde is really curious as to what her companion looks like so she remains staring, thinking that the woman is asleep and that she didn't mind that she is currently being stared at.

"Stop staring at me." The woman grumbles softly, moving to take the hat off of her face.

"S-sorry.." Brittany startles, her eyes widening at who her companion is - and how surprisingly beautiful she is too

The blonde watches as the brunette lifts her head to meet her eyes, frowning slightly as she sees her eyebrow furrow into a little glare - aimed towards her.

"Oh great. Not you again."

* * *

Hey guys! How did you like this chapter? Is there a part that you particularly liked? If so, then leave a review to let me know! Also, leave some feedback if you may please. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. :|

Hi guys! Welcome to the third chapter of Just A Kiss. So some of you might have already checked it out but Stay With Me's latest chapter has just been released a few days ago and if you've been reading that and haven't read the latest, go off and read it after you've read this.

Okay. So it's the term holiday now – that means two weeks of no school. Oh yeah. – And I'm gonna have to say that I'll pretty much be Tumblring and writing fanfictions while watching Glee most of that two weeks. Hopefully, I'll get some stuff thought of for both of the fanfictions I'm currently writing.

I'm really excited and I can't wait to share all the things I come up with with you!

* * *

_Previously on Just A Kiss.._

Brittany sits on her designated chair and looks towards the stranger who is currently sleeping. Well, that's what she thinks so. A hat is covering the woman's face thus hiding her face. The blonde is really curious as to what her companion looks like so she remains staring, thinking that the woman is asleep and that she didn't mind that she is currently being stared at.

"Stop staring at me." The woman grumbles softly, moving to take the hat off of her face.

"S-sorry.." Brittany startles, her eyes widening at who her companion is - and how surprisingly beautiful she is too

The blonde watches as the brunette lifts her head to meet her eyes, frowning slightly as she sees her eyebrow furrow into a little glare - aimed towards her.

"Oh great. Not you again."

* * *

_Santana Lopez – 23.58pm_

Santana sighs softly as she leans her head against the window by her seat, occasionally looking out into the dark clouds just to avoid looking at the girl sitting next to her. They've just taken a little bit more than an hour ago and she's really tried her best not to be distracted by the stranger sitting next to her. What were the chances that she would actually be on the same flight as her? Apparently for them, it's completely 100%.

And what's more is she never expected that she would end up sitting beside the blonde chick. Yeah, she thinks she's pretty hot and all but she's still pretty much annoyed by the fact that she's just been humiliated in public by this girl who accidentally bumped into her.

Yeah, it was an accident. But nothing is ever an accident to Santana Lopez.

Or not.

She sneaks a peek at the pretty blonde, biting her bottom lip as she tries to be subtle. The stranger is just sitting there with an iPad on her lap with giant headphones on, her eyes closed tightly.

The Latina gulps soundly, averting her gaze away from the blonde as she huffs softly, placing her hat back onto her face as she closes her eyes again, just wanting to sleep it off.

But she can't.

Every once in a while, her eyes would peek from under her hat on their own accord though it's against her will. She can't help it. Something about the stranger just captivates her. She knows she should still be annoyed by the blonde by now because of the bumping accident thing but she's really not. She should be though. That's just how things work for her. She's not particularly an easy person to get along with.

Her eyes widens as she sees the stranger flutter her eyes open slowly and for a short moment, their eyes lock, silence filling the air between them. The stranger looks like she wants to say something but doesn't. At the realisation that she's just been caught staring, Santana immediately moves to hide her face under her hat once again, slightly embarrassed.

There's only one thing running through her mind as she closes her eyes, finally feeling the fatigue along her eyelids as they close slowly, her breathing evening as she tries to ignore what just happened before she's finally gotten some peace and quiet.

She's never seen anything so blue.

**S-M-L-B-S-P**

_Brittany Pierce - 8.38am_

Brittany hums softly, smiling in thanks at the stewardess who's just brought her breakfast. She had a couple of choices - a couple of waffles with strawberries and cream or some eggs with bacon - and being the sweet tooth that she really is, she picked the waffles along with a glass of orange juice. She looks towards the still sleeping brunette and bites her bottom lip, transferring her gazes between the stranger and her food before sitting up from her chair and following the stewardess, sighing softly.

"Hey, wait!" she calls, making her way through the aisle of seats. She smiles as the stewardess stops to look back at her, fiddling with her fingers slightly.

"Yes? What can I do for you, Miss?" The stewardess smiles, turning from the cart of food to face the blonde.

"Um.. Do you think you could give me one of those egg and bacon breakfast cartons? It's for that girl sleeping next to me. She's still asleep so." Brittany shrugs, running her tongue across her bottom lip shyly.

"Oh, of course. I'll get one of the other staff to take care of that order for you. Any beverages?" The stewardess asks, the practiced smile still plastered on her face.

Brittany bites her bottom lip, her tongue slightly poking out from the side as she thins hard. If that stranger were a beverage, what would she be? She's already figured the breakfast thing out since the brunette definitely looks like the protein type rather than the sweet type. If she were a protein breakfast type, what would she be if she were a drink?

"Miss..? Any beverages?" The stewardess asks again, slightly irritated as they are more passengers waiting to be served.

After thinking for a few more moments, Brittany finally smiles in triumph, looking back towards the stewardess._ 'I got it._' she thinks.

"Coffee." she answers without hesitation. The stewardess looks like she's just about to say something before Brittany interrupts her. "Black. Black coffee." she confirms with a little giggle.

She doesn't know exactly why she picked black coffee for the brunette. She just feels like the stranger gave off that vibe. Black coffee is really bitter and strong, just like how she thinks the woman is but of course, since Brittany always sees what's good in people, she could be sweetened and weakened with the right amount of sugar and milk as well.

The flight stewardess nods with a soft sigh, relieved that she could go off and serve the other people now. "You can return to your seat, Miss. Your friend's breakfast will be delivered to you shortly."

Brittany nods happily, skipping back to her seat, furrowing her eyebrows as she finds the Latina still asleep. She holds back a giggle as she sees the brunette's mouth open ever so slightly, sitting back on her seat, watching the stranger a bit more before she eats.

She notices a lot of cute little things as she watches the brunette sleep. Like how her eyebrows crinkle a bit whenever she stirs or the way her dimples show up when she murmurs incoherent things in her sleep. Brittany finds it quite adorable really. Too bad the stranger isn't too fond of her. The blonde totally wishes they could be friends.

It isn't long before a steward comes to drop off the brunette's breakfast. Brittany smiles in thanks, pulling the stranger's table down and places her food and coffee there before moving to eat her own, occasionally looking beside her to see if she's woken up.

But she hasn't.

Brittany just sighs softly and resumes to eat. She really wants to talk to the brunette. Hopefully, she will be able to soon and lately she's been getting this feeling that the stranger wants to talk to her too since she's basically caught her staring the night before.

There's just something about this stranger that makes her want to get to know her.

And Brittany's willing to take the challenge and find that out.

**S-M-L-B-S-P**

_Santana Lopez - 8.46am_

Santana flutters her eyes open slowly, squinting as the first thing that comes into contact with her eyesight is the harsh sunlight from the window leading to outside. She smells the familiar scent of bacon, tilting her head slightly to find that breakfast is already set up in front of her. Her eyebrows furrow slightly in confusion. She doesn't remember picking out her food at all.

"Oh you're awake." She hears a voice from beside her, tilting her head slightly and finding herself once again drowned into a number of different shades of blue. Santana doesn't know how to reply. The beautiful stranger is finally talking to her.

But she doesn't know how to react.

"I picked out your food for you." she hears her murmur softly.

The Latina looks down at the carton before opening it slowly, the scent of eggs and bacon filling the air as soon as its opened. How did she know that Santana's always been a big fan of bacon? She reaches for the cup on one side and sips it a bit. Her eyes widen slightly. _'Black coffee? How did she know?' _Santana is dumbfounded. How could this stranger know her preferred choices without having one proper conversation with her?

"I hope I picked the right stuff for you. I really didn't know what you liked so I just went with my instincts."

Santana rolls her eyes, unwrapping the fork from its packet so she could eat. Of course she wouldn't know. She never told her. They haven't even talked properly. How could she have made spot on decisions with her instincts?

The Latina doesn't say anything. She wouldn't even dare look towards the stranger's direction. It's way too awkward considering she's caught her staring last night.

"My name's Brittany, by the way." The blonde breaks the silence causing Santana to turn slightly to face her, seeing that she had her bottom lip tucked in between her teeth shyly.

"Santana." The Latina finally lets out as she takes a bite of bacon, running her tongue across her bottom lip. "Thanks for the breakfast, by the way.." she murmurs softly. She kind of feels bad now since she did something this nice for her when she basically bitched at her back at the airport.

"It's really no problem.." Brittany smiles shyly, fiddling with her fingers slightly.

"This doesn't mean I've forgiven you regarding that coffee thing back at the airport though." Santana lifts the coffee cup and mixes it up before moving it up to her lips, taking a slight sip. Okay. Maybe that's a lie. But she needs something to talk about with Brittany in the future so.

Brittany lets out a soft chuckle and nods, tilting her head slightly to smile at the brunette. "Of course." she shrugs a bit, her nose scrunching up in amusement before slightly turning into a small pout, biting her bottom lip. "I am really sorry about that. I didn't mean to."

Santana just nods as she eats a bite of the bacon, not giving a proper response to the apology. She doesn't know why she can't talk properly to the blonde. She doesn't make her nervous or anything and she's most definitely not into this girl at all. Yeah, she's pretty but no. Just no.

Nah. She's totally in denial.

She'd totally tap that if she had the lady balls to.

**S-M-L-B-S-P**

_Brittany Pierce - 9.30am_

They're going to land soon.

Brittany can feel it. The vibe is very unfamiliar. Very unlike the USA and to be honest, she's really excited about it. She can almost imagine all the adventures she'll end up having as a backpacker across Europe. She'll see lots of places and meet lots of people and who knows? Maybe she'll meet her soulmate while she's at it too.

_"Attention all passengers. Please stay on your seats and buckle up your seat belts when the lights in front of you say so. We will be landing in Venice, Italy very soon. Thank you for using our services."_

The blonde looks up at the speaker as the stewardess finishes her announcement before turning to Santana who's been awfully quiet the whole flight. She frowns slightly. She didn't even get to talk to her properly. Or at all.

To be honest, she has no idea what to actually say to her. Yes, she's wanted to be friends with her and talk to her while they're on this flight but she really hasn't gotten around the thought of what to actually say to her.

She buckles up her seatbelt as the light in front of them turns on and she sees the Latina do the same.

Is it too late? For some reason, Brittany feels that Santana just doesn't seem interested in her anymore like she's felt just the night before.

Or maybe she's just misreading things?

As the plane lands, Brittany could only look beside her slightly, finding Santana with her eyes shut closed, her fists clenching. Brittany wants to reach out to take the Latina's hand to help her relax but she couldn't.

Because much like Santana, she didn't have the guts to.

* * *

Ugh. Totally bad ending, I know. It's like 4am here and I'm super tired. I just really wanted to finish up this chapter. Favorite scene? Or whatever? Feedback? Send in a review! The next update will probably after the next chapter of 'Stay With Me' releases so yeah. Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys again soon!

- Mickey.


End file.
